


Now

by marginalia



Series: Dom/Oz [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Community: sunday100, Drabble, M/M, dom/oz verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-17
Updated: 2003-08-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

Dom doesn't know where exactly they're going, but it doesn't matter. He's kicked off his shoes long ago and tossed them behind the seat. Oz glanced over then, raised an eyebrow, and said, "Hope you can find them again."

Dom rolls with the rhythm of the road, content with Oz behind the wheel. Now Dom's sitting cross legged on the seat, hand out the window and surfing on the wind. Now Dom's feet are on the dash. Now they're half singing along with a mix tape that's three relationships old. Now there is no awkward silence. Now they are happy.


End file.
